Three Nights in Bon Temps
by Texanlady
Summary: Eric visits Sookie in Bon Temps during the three nights Bill is away carrying out the Magister's punishment.


Ok, this is a total fabrication. It doesn't really fit into the show. Let's just pretend that when Bill was called away to face the Magister, that Sam wasn't with Sookie every night to look after her. Ok?

**Three Nights In Bon Temps**

**FIRST NIGHT:**

Sookie heard the noise in the bar die without a second's notice as the buzz of the thoughts around her all shifted to one focus. She didn't even need to turn around to know who had just walked into the bar, because every mind in the joint was thinking the same thing, '_Who the HELL is that?_' The thoughts were so strong that Sookie easily caught several mental flashes and she whispered, "Shit."

When she could ignore the uncomfortable silence in the bar no longer, despite the chaotic thoughts she was picking up from the patrons, Sookie took a deep breath, plastered her "Crazy Sookie" smile on her face, turned around, and forced herself to say, "Welcome to Merlotte's."

Eric stood at the entrance to the small bar with a smile on his face that was both seductive and arrogant. He wore a vintage AC/DC t-shirt, a leather jacket, black jeans, and biker boots. In a nutshell, he was smoking hot, and he damn well knew it. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Eric let his gaze trail from the bottom of Sookie's feet to the top of her head. He lingered on her hips, which were so curvy he couldn't wait to take hold of them, then her luscious breasts held high and proud where they were emphasized by her work shirt. Licking his lips, Eric finally replied, "I am so happy to be here, Miss Stackhouse."

Of course she had seen his blatant perusal of her body, and being highly offended by it, not to mention pissed at Eric's part in her boyfriend's hasty departure the night prior, Sookie dropped her smile, crossed her arms over her chest, and demanded, "Why are you here?"

Casting his eyes about the shabby establishment, Eric drawled, "I came to experience the … _ambiance_ of your little town. Learn the secrets of the place that is the home of Sookie Stackhouse."

Completely ignoring their audience, as the entire bar was watching their interaction, Sookie demanded, "Where's Bill?"

"Not here."

"I can see that."

"Then why did you ask?"

Sookie's tone showed her exasperation. "Stop toying with me! You know where he is, so just tell me."

Rolling his eyes, Eric declared, "Mr. Compton is perfectly healthy, Miss Stackhouse, and he should be returned home within a few days. I was coming to deliver the good news to you, but I find I am highly offended by your less then amiable attitude."

This was bullshit of course. Eric was delighted by everything about Sookie Stackhouse. She was so very different, and had a way of surprising him that left him anxious to see what she'd say or do next … but it wasn't time for her to know that yet. While he intended to make her his own, he was still a little unsure of her. She appeared to be human, but there was something definitely otherworldly about her. Her scent was unlike any humans' he'd ever come across, and she seemed to glow to his vampire gaze. Yes, there was certainly more to this little telepath than met the eye, and he would figure out what it was. For now? For now he would enjoy their little game of cat and mouse until the opportunity to claim her for his own arose. He could be patient until then.

Sookie, not believing a word he said, replied, "I highly doubt you drove all the way out here just to tell me Bill will be home in a few days."

Smirking, Eric laughed, "I told you, little Sookie, that I wished to observe your town … and your interaction in it. I wish to learn more about you. You are such a fascinating creature after all. It is not often a breather captures my interest so, and a vampire as old as I must take entertainment where I can."

Shifting, and finally taking notice of everyone watching them, Sookie rushed, "We don't have donors here, and since you've more than made it obvious you don't drink True Blood, there's nothing for you to do here. Maybe you'd better go."

"If stomaching one of those vile bottles of metallic crap is what I must do in order to watch you this evening, Miss Stackhouse, then I'm more than willing to make the sacrifice."

Sookie didn't know what to do. Despite her brave front Eric Northman intimidated her, and that damnable smirk on his face made her pretty sure he knew that. Or maybe he was just naturally an ass all the time. '_That could very well be it_,' she thought idly before forcing herself to focus on the situation. Looking around she could see everyone looking at them, and from their thoughts she knew the bar's patrons were wondering what the hell a man like Eric Northman, vampire or not, would want with Crazy Sookie.

Refusing to let the disparaging thoughts around her get to her, Sookie turned back to the bar to face Sam. Her boss looked a little uneasy about Eric's presence in the bar, but seemed hesitant to do anything about it. From his expression she thought that Sam might know Eric, but decided that was ridiculous. Really, why would Sam know the vampire sheriff of area 5? Capturing her boss's gaze, she asked, "Is it alright if he stays?"

Not looking away from Eric, Sam replied, "As long as there is no trouble."

Eric gave a toothy grin to the shifter, and looked directly into Sookie's dark eyes as he said, "There will be no problems on my end as long as I am seated in Miss Stackhouse's section."

Rallying herself, Sookie forced a smile on her face and offered, "You can sit in that booth in the back. It's the only one open so you shouldn't have any problems finding it. I have a few other tables to check on. Bill is the only vampire around and he drinks O neg, so it's all we carry. I'll bring your bottle when it's ready."

Placing his hand over his heart, Eric teased, "You're sending me to the back of the bus? How very rude of you, and here I thought you were a progressive thinking woman!"

As Eric strolled through the bar while laughing at his own joke, Sookie turned around to face Sam and said, "No hurry on that blood. Let him stew a bit."

Sam simply shook his head and laughed. Of course if anyone was going to intentionally aggravate the powerful sheriff of area 5 Eric Northman it would be Sookie Stackhouse. '_Sometimes that girl is just too brave for her own damn good_,' he thought as he moved to retrieve a bottle of True Blood from the refrigerator. Since Bill didn't come in all that often, Sam had taken to buying one case every two weeks and storing the bottles in the refrigerator to keep them fresh longer.

Sookie stretched out her rounds of her other tables as much as she could, but inevitably she had to retrieve the bottle of True Blood from the bar. Sam had finished heating it over five minutes ago and it was barely warm by the time Sookie plopped it down in front of the vampire who was responsible for her boyfriend's current trouble. She didn't even spare him a glance as she turned to walk away without a word, but was drawn up short by Eric's hand on her wrist. The hold wasn't painful, but it was obvious she wouldn't be moving unless he released her.

Still not turning around, Sookie hissed, "Don't touch me!"

Amused by the girl's fire, Eric stroked his thumb against the delicate bones of her wrist as he said, "Really, Miss Stackhouse, what have I done to cause such disgust for me? I wish us to be friends."

Turning to face him Sookie could only gape at him. "Friends?"

"I'd prefer lovers, but somehow I suspect you'd object to that."

"Damn straight!"

"And thus I must settle for _friends_."

His tone was so laden with subtext that Sookie found herself hard pressed not to kick his leg where it was visible under his table. Tugging on her wrist, which he still refused to release, Sookie answered, "Somehow I don't see the vampire sheriff of area 5 being friends with a waitress from Bon Temps."

"Ah, but I believe we have already thoroughly established you are so much more than that."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'll never be anything more than a human to you, and that's why I don't want anything to do with you."

"Your humanity is unfortunate, but it would be so easily rectified if you were to ask me nicely."

Sookie couldn't help but gasp. She tried harder to pull her wrist from his, and hissed, "Don't joke about that! It's not funny!"

Seeing her disdain at the idea of becoming a vampire, Eric shifted to an alternate form of teasing, though his offer had been quite sincere. Letting his most charming smile grace his features, Eric continued, "Here I am trying to offer you the olive branch and build a better relationship between us, and you won't even grace me with a smile. I say again, I am highly offended."

Letting out a huff, Sookie snapped, "You're here as part of some scheme of yours, and even though I don't know exactly what you're up to, I'm still not going to fall for it. Sit there in silence, drink your damn blood, and leave me alone!"

Thoroughly delighted by the heated war of words, Eric insisted, "I assure you, Miss Stackhouse, my presence here is not part of some diabolical plot I've concocted. As I said from the beginning, I am here to gain a better understanding of you and your environment. What harm is there in that?"

"I don't know, but if there's any to be had you'd sure as hell find it!"

Chuckling, Eric agreed, "That I would, but it just so happens my presence tonight is purely innocent."

Now Sookie was laughing, and it drew the entire bar's attention as she affirmed, "I don't think anything about you, or to do with you, could ever be described as _innocent_."

"Touché," Eric teased as he gave one last stroke of his thumb across her wrist before releasing her. "Forgive me for interrupting your work. I shall endeavor to bother you during business hours as little as possible."

Arching a brow, Sookie asked, "And after business hours?"

Eric's only response was another one of those smirks of his. Rolling her eyes Sookie spun around and headed back to the bar to pick up her next tray of refills as she thought, '_He should trademark those damn smirks of his!_'

As Sookie stomped away Eric took the opportunity to admire her glorious backside. He was sure he would enjoy varying acts of carnal delight with that pert little bottom once he succeeded in claiming Sookie Stackhouse for his own. Over the next three hours Eric sat in his booth and watched Sookie flit about the bar serving burgers, fries, and drinks to the patrons of Merlotte's. He learned quite a bit of information about the object of his current obsession. Some of it he liked, and some of it angered him greatly.

First, he found that Sookie was quick, efficient, hard working, and didn't put up with any nonsense. With what he could only assume was the use of her gift she was able to anticipate the needs of all her customers before they even needed to flag her down, and because of this her service was always impeccable leading to nice tips. Sookie was also quite able to handle herself. A few of the town's men tried to get fresh with her several times, but she put a stop to it with only a few words and a pointed look.

What pissed him off, however, was that the townsfolk of Bon Temps looked down at Sookie because she was telepathic. He heard her referred to as "Crazy Sookie" more times than he cared to, and he couldn't help but sneer at the stupidity of humans. What angered him even more, however, was that Sookie did nothing about it. She simply smiled that strained smile of hers, and carried on. Where Sookie had no trouble setting oversexed men in their place when they stepped out of line and made an off color remark to her, she never attempted to defend herself when people made remarks about her being crazy. Most of the vermin in the bar never actually said anything directly to her, but he knew she heard them by the stiffening of her body. He could only imagine what she was hearing with her talent. The entire situation made him angry, and he swore once he made her his, he would never allow anyone to degrade her like this again.

'_She should be exalted by them! She far surpasses them all in every possible way! Why would she allow them to demean her like this? She certainly never takes any grief from me, so why would she put up with these miscreants saying such things about her?_' Eric wondered. He didn't understand it, and he certainly didn't like it. As the night wore on Eric made the decision to move Sookie out of the pitiful town of Bon Temps as soon as she belonged to him. He would bring her to Shreveport to live with him in his home. There she would be treated as she deserved to be. He swore that she would flourish under his care and ownership.

By the time Sam shouted out, "Last Call!" Sookie was more than willing to go home. She had felt Eric's eyes on her the entire evening. He never moved, he never blinked, he never even took a sip of the blood he'd paid for, and he never said another word to her while she was working. He simply sat as still as a statue in his booth and watched her every move. Because of this her nerves were frayed and it was harder for her to shield the unfavorable thoughts of those around her. By the time she was finished with her clean up, Eric and Jane were the only ones in the bar.

Knowing Sam had already called Jane's son to come pick her up, Sookie made her way to Eric's booth and said, "We're closing. You'll have to leave now."

Eric observed the fascinating human in front of him. It was obvious she was tired, and he wondered why she toiled away in such horrid conditions when it was obvious she was meant for so much more. He decided he would need to take a deeper look into her personal affairs to find out why she was so poorly cared for. If she belonged to Bill, why was Compton not paying her bills? Were she his he'd have already set her up in a beautiful home, with a luxury car, and servants to see to her every need. She would spend her days doing whatever she wanted so that her nights would belong to him.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Eric replied, "I guess you won't be inviting me home with you?"

"Hell no."

Effecting a dramatic sigh, Eric lamented, "Pity, we could have such fun while Bill is away."

Sookie was only getting angrier. "I'm not that kind of girl! I'm with Bill, and I'd never be disloyal to him!"

'_And loyalty joins the list of admirable qualities Sookie Stackhouse possesses_,' Eric thought with satisfaction. Looking into Sookie's eyes he said, "It was an enlightening evening, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie watched as Eric stood, dropped some bills on the table, and disappeared from the bar before she even had the chance to blink. Shaking her head at the overall weirdness of the evening, Sookie grabbed the still full bottle that had never been touched and picked up the cash Eric had left behind. She gasped when she saw that he had left her a $200 tip for a four dollar drink! Since things had become a bit tight financially since her Gran passed away, Sookie found she was grateful for the money.

After that it didn't take her and Sam long to finish closing up after Jane's son arrived to take her home. When Sookie had retrieved her purse from Sam's office she told him good night and made her way to her car. As she approached the yellow monstrosity she noticed something on the windshield. Reaching her car she found a single white rose and a note on that fancy linen stationary rich people had. Having a fairly good idea who left the items, Sookie released a sigh and retrieved them. Opening the note she read:

_My soon to be lover,_

_You are most certainly __NOT__ crazy._

_Until next time._

_E_

Despite her objection at being called his lover in any way, Sookie found herself oddly comforted by the words written. She'd, of course, heard all the patrons in the bar talking about her from time to time throughout the night. Heard them in more ways than one, and she'd been slightly ashamed that Eric had seen how much the townspeople looked down on her, but she'd forced herself not to think about it. She'd never been one to throw a pity party, and she wouldn't let Eric Northman's sudden appearance in her life change that.

Tucking the note in her purse, she smelled the rose, and whispered, "He is definitely going to be a problem."

From his spot in the trees, covered by darkness, Eric watched Sookie drive away in the piece of shit she considered a car from, and whispered to the night, "You have no idea, Miss Stackhouse. No idea."

**SECOND NIGHT:**

"What the hell," Sookie muttered as she walked out of the bar having just finished the lunch and early dinner shift. It was now a little after 8pm, and she had a few errands to run before returning home.

She'd been making mental lists of the places she needed to go before going back to the farm house for the last hour of her shift. She'd been in surprisingly high spirits today, and she didn't appreciate having them dampened. Which they were the second she spotted one Eric Northman leaning against her car in the parking lot.

Letting out a sigh she made her way towards him and asked, "What now?"

"What, no hello?" Eric teased as he watched Sookie stroll towards him as slowly as possible. "For such a well brought up southern belle I would have thought your manners to be a tad bit better."

"You are certainly in no position to be lecturing me on manners, Mr. Northman. Now why are you here?"

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

"You'd be surprised what is considered my business, Sookie," Eric quipped.

Wanting to bring the conversation to a close, Sookie let out a tired sigh and replied, "I'm off work. I'm going to run errands and then go home. Satisfied?"

"Not even remotely, but I doubt you'd be willing to go the extra mile to ensure my _satisfaction_ where you are concerned," Eric all but purred.

Rolling her eyes, Sookie continued, "Will you just tell me what it is you're doing here so I can go!"

"I told you yesterday evening, Sookie, I wish to observe you to better understand you."

"Ok, seriously now, Eric this has to stop. Yesterday it was weird and annoying, now it's just getting creepy. I don't feel comfortable being around you if Bill isn't here. I'd like you to leave me alone."

"No."

Shock was clearly written on Sookie's face as she asked, "No? What do you mean 'no'?"

Crossing his arms across his chest where he was still leaning against her car, Eric replied, "Just what I said. No. You fascinate me as no other human ever has. Not even Pam. I can't simply stop studying you just because it makes you uncomfortable. Either put up with being uncomfortable, or find a way to feel comfortable while alone in my presence. I assure you that I will find ample opportunity in the future to have you all to myself."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd never met a man so forward and sure of himself. Not even Bill had been this brazen with her. Having nothing better to say, Sookie finally muttered, "Well shit. I was right, you're definitely going to be a problem."

Eric laughed.

Sookie couldn't help but smile as well. She let a moment pass between them in silence before asking, "I need to know what your intentions are."

"Immediate or long term?"

"Both."

Shaking his head, Eric teased, "Now, Sookie, surely you know I'm not going to reveal my entire hand. You must pick. Learn of my intentions for you now, while Bill is away, or learn of my intentions in the long run."

Biting her lip, Sookie mulled it over, and finally announced, "I'm thinking it's best to know of any immediate danger. Right now all I have to depend on is myself, so I need to know what it is you want immediately. When Bill gets back I'll have an ally against you. So I'm picking immediate."

He was impressed with her cunning, and said as much. "You continue to delight and surprise me, little Sookie. Very well. My immediate intentions for you are above board. I assure you. I simply wish to study you and see why you are so different. Your telepathy is a handy little talent, but there is something else about you that sets you apart from the vermin around you, and I intend to find out what that something is."

"So you're not going to try and hurt me while Bill is away?"

"Not in the least."

"Ok, well I guess it won't hurt for me to answer a few questions." Truthfully Sookie was sure that giving Eric Northman any information, no matter how mundane, was an all around bad idea, but she had no other alternative. She certainly couldn't force him to leave her alone, and with Bill gone she had no other choice but to let him have his way for now.

Shaking his head, Eric countered, "I'm not looking for a quick chat here, Sookie."

"Then what is it you're wanting?"

"I'm going to spend time with you to better get to know you."

"Spend time with me," Sookie croaked. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I happen to think it's a marvelous idea … and furthermore it was not a suggestion. You can either invite me along with you now, or I can simply follow you. Have company, unwanted as it may be, or be stalked. It is your choice."

Gripping the strap of her purse over her shoulder, Sookie hissed, "You're a real jerk! You know that?"

Eric simply shrugged.

Realizing she didn't have much choice, Sookie finally relented. "Fine. You can go to the library in Monroe with me, and then I have to drop off a few bills, and then I'm going to the grocery store. You can tag along if you want, but as soon as Bill gets back I expect you to leave me alone."

Eric returned her little rant with another devilish smirk and stood from his leaning position against her car to walk around to the passenger side. He'd never seen so ugly a car, but he figured as long as he was sitting so close to Sookie it wouldn't be too awful. He folded himself into the little car when Sookie leaned over to unlock his door, and buckled himself in.

Sookie couldn't help it. She really couldn't. When she saw the mighty Eric Northman squish into the passenger seat next to her Sookie burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh Lord! You look ridiculous!"

Eric recognized how out of place he looked in the car, and joked, "You see the indignities I suffer just to enjoy your company, Miss Stackhouse? I do believe I deserve a reward."

"I'd offer you one of the jolly rancher candies I have in my bag, but I doubt you'd have much use for it."

Letting his gaze linger on her neck, focusing on her pulse, as Sookie backed her little car out of the parking lot, Eric murmured, "I can think of an even sweeter reward."

Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, and seeing him focused so intently on her neck, Sookie replied, "That's not going to happen. Not now. _Not ever._"

"We shall see."

The ride to Monroe only took fifteen minutes, and Sookie was surprised that Eric did not attempt any further conversation. She found the silence deafening, but decided the less interaction she had with him the better, and so remained silent as well. When they made it to the Monroe library Sookie found a space near the front, parked, killed the engine, and reached into the back to pick up the four books she had checked out a few weeks ago. Turning to face Eric, she said, "You really want to follow me around all night?"

"Indeed."

Eric removed himself from the small confines of the car with grace and ease while Sookie slid out as well. She locked the car, though Eric was doubtful anyone would attempt to steal it, and together they made their way inside. He watched as she slipped the four books she'd previously checked out into the return drop box, before she led him towards the history isle. He found himself intrigued and asked, "You like to read about history?"

Glancing at Eric over her shoulder as she picked up a book about Egyptian mythology, Sookie replied, "I like to read a bit of everything. I never got to go to college, but I love to learn. This is pretty much my only option."

Taking the book from her hands before she could read the back cover, Eric scanned the title and said, "This one is no good. Much of the information is faulty. The author did a piss poor job of verifying his facts." Setting the book back on the shelf Eric scanned the other books on Egyptian mythology and finally selected one. "Read this one. The author is actually a vampire. He had this book published before the Great Revelation and had to use a pseudo name. The facts are correct."

Taking the book from Eric's offered hand, Sookie couldn't contain her surprise. "Uh … thank you … I guess. So … I guess you know a lot about history."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Eric answered, "When you live through time you don't forget what happened. Before the Great Revelation vampires had to move frequently to keep from being discovered. We do not age, and it was dangerous to hang around any one place for too long. I have seen much of the world in my thousand years, and lived through much of the history you read about."

"Wow."

"Indeed."

Tucking the book under her arm Sookie started walking again and asked, "What's it like watching the world change? Isn't it hard to see everything around you changing while you stay the same?"

Eric was actually startled by the question. Few humans asked such questions when given the chance to truly converse with a vampire. Most asked what it was like to be strong, powerful, to drink blood, and move so fast. Few asked what kind of toll it took emotionally to live through time. "You surprise me. Not many humans would ask such an insightful question."

"I thought you already said we'd established I'm not normal," Sookie countered with a sly smile.

He laughed. She was such a delight! "That we have, and you are correct. Standing outside of time while it flows continuously around you is not easy. It is why so few humans are made to be immortal, and it is why most vampires do not live past their first hundred years, let alone to my age. It takes great strength of mind, incredible will power, natural intuition and survival instincts, and inborn greatness to be a true vampire that can stand the test of time."

Letting out a snort, Sookie countered, "Not to be rude, but most of the vampires I've met haven't met those standards."

"As I said, most humans are not meant to be vampires."

"Well they became them, didn't they?"

"That was the fault of their makers."

They were still strolling down the aisles as Sookie browsed through the library's collection. Since no one was around, Eric decided to elaborate. As he intended to make Sookie a permanent part of not only his retinue, but his personal life, it would benefit him to begin building her trust in him. This conversation would be an important first step.

"I would not normally discuss such things with a human," Eric began, waiting for Sookie to face him. "But as we said, you are different. Most vampires make children whenever they want one, or when they need an underling to do their bidding. As you humans window shop for a new puppy, so do many vampires create their progeny. That is the reason you see so many vampires wandering the world these days that fall woefully short of the standards I hold myself and my child to."

Stepping forward, Eric gazed hard down into Sookie's dark eyes, feeling as though he was falling into an abyss. "I do not approve of such actions, and would never create a child I did not think could stand the test of time. An unremarkable human makes for an unremarkable vampire. Unacceptable in my opinion."

Reaching out to brush a stray lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail, Eric continued, "This is why I have only one child … for now."

She couldn't help the shudder that ran through her body at those words. Swallowing thickly, Sookie stepped back and whispered, "I … uh … well I appreciate you talking to me like this, but I think we should keep some space between us, Mr. Northman."

Eric smiled as he took a step back and drawled, "Don't trust yourself around me, Miss Stackhouse?"

Glaring now, Sookie countered, "Please! More like I don't trust _you_ to behave!"

Placing a hand over his heart while letting out a dramatic sigh Eric dropped his head and faked a pitiful moan. "You wound me time and again, Sookie! I have given you my assurances to be on my best behavior until Bill gets back, and you still doubt me! I'm hurt."

Sookie couldn't help but be amused by Eric's theatrics, but forced herself to focus on the real issue. Shaking her head, she replied, "Eric, you've told me your reasons for being here tonight, and they might very well be true, but I'm thinking you're one of those guys whose reasons for doing things are rarely singular. You might be here to get to know me better, but there's an end to that curiosity that you're not telling me about. And knowing what I know of you, I doubt it will be something I'll like."

Eric watched as Sookie turned away from him to continue wandering the library in search of books that caught her interest. He could do little more than watch her go. He had been so astounded by her statement he was actually speechless. This woman, this girl who was practically a child in comparison to him, seemed to get him in ways only his beloved Maker ever had. Not even Pam had been this perceptive as to his real character when they'd first met. In fact it had taken her a few decades after he'd turned her for her to be able to see past his bull shit half as well as Sookie already was. He was truly impressed.

'_And the reasons I should take her as my own continue to pile up_,' he thought with intense satisfaction as he trailed after her.

Sookie and Eric were at the library for nearly an hour. She would pick a certain genre she was interested in, and Eric would give her his opinions on some of the best literature to read in it. Sookie was surprised to find how easy it was to converse with Eric when he wasn't actively being a prick to her.

When they left the library Sookie drove them back to Bon Temps so she could pay her water, electric, and gas bill. After dropping the payments off in the drop boxes at each respective utility building, Sookie headed them to the grocery store. The car ride wasn't silent this time as Eric took the opportunity to hound her about her music preferences. Apparently he was greatly opposed to current trends in the music industry, claiming that greedy humans were destroying music entirely. He absolutely refused to listen to one more Taylor Swift song. She was so amused by his affronted expression, Sookie relented and allowed him to turn the station to a classical radio show he liked.

By the time they made it to the grocery store it was half past ten. Sookie grabbed a cart, and tried not to feel self conscious as Eric stuffed his hands in his jeans and strolled into the store behind her as though he hadn't a care in the world.

"Uh … I just need a few things," she said as she headed them towards the can goods aisle.

"I'm in no rush," Eric replied as he watched Sookie try to avoid looking at him too much. He could tell her fascination with him was growing, but she was fighting it. He was pleased. She had been entirely right with her previous assessment that his decisions were rarely singular. For instance, while he wished to spend time with Sookie to better understand her and figure out what it was that was so different about her, it was not the only reason. He also wished to spend time with her so he could begin breaking down the villainous image she had of him. He needed her to come to see him as not only an ally, but a possible friend. Because everyone knew that friends made the best lovers. A wolfish smile gracing his features, Eric trailed along after Sookie.

Most of the grocery shopping was done in silence. Sookie found it somewhat intimidating. Eric literally stayed a step behind her every step of the way. He watched her like a hawk and seemed to pay particular attention to every item of food she placed in her cart, and she couldn't understand why he was so interested in what she ate. By the time Sookie had all of her food items and was making her way to the feminine care aisle, she'd had enough of Eric's creepy silence.

Spinning around she demanded, "Ok, what gives? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

Arching a brow, Eric asked, "Did you have something you wished to discuss with me?"

"No."

"Then what is the problem?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sookie continued, "It's just weird for me. You're following me, not saying anything, watching me like a hawk … and well it's just really starting to creep me out. So why did you get silent all of a sudden?"

"I have nothing to ask or say at present."

Sookie held his gaze for a moment. She mulled his response over for a minute before guessing, "You've pretty much seen and done everything, haven't you?"

Again she astounded him. "Pretty much."

"Doesn't that make life tedious and boring? If you'd had every conversation, or some variation of it, if you've seen everything there is to see in the world, than what's the point?"

Eric considered the question for a moment before answering, "Life does become monotonous after awhile. One day blends into the next, years pass so quickly as humans hurry to and fro, and in the end? We are still here. The sentinels of time. We learn not to try and fill every second of our existence with activity, because truthfully the endeavor is not only impossible, but pointless. We must learn to enjoy the stillness of immortality in order to survive it. So yes, there is much boredom to be had for a vampire of my age. That is where the strength of mind and incredible will power come in."

Eric let his gaze travel heatedly up and down Sookie's body, and continued, "True vampires such as myself learn to weather the boredom until we find something that can capture our attention to ease our boredom … and once we find something worthy of our fascination we tend to hold onto it."

Sookie felt her body heat under Eric's intense gaze. It took her a few moments to find her voice before she could ask, "So basically you have no problem being totally silent. You are content to stand in the middle of the world and observe it without comment until something happens, or someone comes along to interest you?"

"Basically."

"Ok then." Clearing her throat, Sookie said, "Well I only have one more thing to pick up." She was tempted to tell him to wait for her so she could obtain her personal items on her own, but she knew he wouldn't listen to her. It would be best to simply get it done as quickly as possible.

Eric trailed after Sookie as she made her way down the only aisle in the store that was completely devoid of all male scents. He found that fact curios. Picking up one of the pink boxes with a strange white probe like contraption pictured on the front, he asked, "What are tampons? Is it a dried food of some kind?"

She nearly had a heart attack! No way was she explaining what tampons were and how they worked to Eric freaking Northman! Grabbing the box out of his hands she hissed, "Just forget about it! I just have to grab one thing on this aisle and then we can go!"

As Sookie quickly scanned the shelf for one of the boxes labeled "Tampax Pearl", Eric pressed, "I wish to know what these are for." When she ignored him he decided to do a little investigating of his own. With his vampire speed he had the box open and was reading the instructions quickly.

Having found her favorite brand and style Sookie turned around to look at Eric and nearly feinted. "OH MY GOD!"

There was Eric Northman, former Viking turned vampire and sheriff of area 5, holding the unfolded instruction and warning manual for tampax in one hand with an opened tampon in the other. He had completely opened the tampon and was holding it by its string as he studied it intensely.

Eric, ignoring Sookie's outburst, speculated, "I don't see how this tiny contraption could capture and hold all the blood you human women shed each month as these instructions claim. It seems far too small. In my human days women used large wads of cloth wedged between their thighs, and they had to be replaced far more often than every four to six hours. Not to mention they had to be hand washed and reused, not flushed. Do these tampons really work?"

Sookie's face was beet read. "Eric! Put that down! What the HELL are you doing?"

Looking up at her, Eric explained, "You would not answer my question so I had to investigate for myself. I think I recall various commercials for these things over the years, but I had never paid much attention to them. What a marvelous little contraption. If it works that is. Women in my day would have killed for such useful little tools. As I understand it they often had issues with trying to control their bloodletting each month. You are lucky you have such luxuries." Letting his eyes scan the shelf, he added, "There are so many. Are they all different? Are there alternatives to tampons? What kind do you prefer, and why?"

She'd died and gone to hell. Yep. That's what had happened. It was the only possible explanation for what she was going through now Sookie decided. Grabbing the box, instructions, and open tampon from his hands she stuffed them back on the shelf, grabbed her cart and headed for check out. "We're leaving. _Right now_." She hurried down the aisle. Determined to get out of hell as soon as possible.

Following after her, Eric continued, "Sookie … what is Vagisil?"

"Oh God!"

**NIGHT THREE:**

Sookie sat on her porch swing rocking back and forth slowly. She had the porch light on and was reading one of the books on Norse Mythology that Eric had insisted she get yesterday. The night was quiet and still around her, and she was enjoying her evening off. She had a glass of tea on the side table by the swing, and she was totally relaxed.

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse."

So much for being relaxed. Looking up, Sookie sat her book in her lap, pinched the bridge of her nose, and said, "Eric, this is getting old really fast. Why won't you go away?"

"Because you are like the sun, Sookie, people naturally gravitate toward you. I seem to be stuck in orbit," Eric replied as he strolled out of the tree line and made his way up her steps. Seeing the book she was reading he grinned and asked, "Enjoying the history of my people?"

"I was. Now I'm annoyed. And you have one minute to convince me not to go inside, where you are _not_ invited by the way, and leaving you out here alone."

He had come prepared for this. After what Sookie called "The most embarrassing moment of her life" yesterday at the grocery store, he'd figured he would need a peace offering of some sort tonight in order to work his way back in her good graces. Moving to stand in front of her on the porch he said, "If you leave you can't have your gift."

"I don't want gifts from you."

"Are you so sure? I believe at the library yesterday you told me your favorite book and movie was _Gone with the Wind_, did you not?" Holding out his hand, he offered her the package he'd brought with him, and continued, "You may have this if you will speak with me this evening. I will not intrude on your time for very long, as I have a meeting later tonight, so I do not ask much … and it is our last evening after all. Bill will be back tomorrow evening."

Sookie looked at the offered parcel and considered her choices. Finally, she decided that she'd see what he brought. The fact it had to do with _Gone with the Wind_ made her very curious. "Alright. I'll see what you brought, but I want you to know that even if I accept your trade it doesn't mean you can buy me whenever you want."

"Understood."

As Sookie took the wrapped box from him and began to open it Eric leaned against the railing and watched her intently. He was sure she'd be speaking with him tonight. She had spoken quite passionately the previous evening about _Gone with the Wind_, and his gift should delight her.

"Oh my gosh!" Sookie pulled the wrapping off the first edition of _Gone with the Wind_ and trailed her fingers over the cover before looking up at Eric. "Where did you get this?"

"I bought it the year it came out. I read quite a bit. Just as you do. I'm not as enamored with it as you are, and I thought you might enjoy owning it more than I. This book has sat on my shelves for decades doing little more than collecting dust. So if it brings you pleasure you may have it … if you will speak with me tonight."

Sookie couldn't help but smile. "I'll speak with you … but only for tonight. When Bill gets back you have to leave me alone."

"As much as I was before."

"That's not exactly comforting, Eric."

"It wasn't meant to be."

They held each other's gaze for a moment before Sookie asked, "So what do you want to talk to me about tonight?"

"Two things. First, I'd like to know how you and Bill met."

"Why?"

Shrugging as he crossed his arms over his chest, Eric answered, "You fell hard and fast for him. I wish to know what it is about that fool that attracts you so. I've known Bill Compton for some time, and nothing about him, or anything he's ever done, has warranted the affection, loyalty, and attention of one such as you."

Eyes narrowing, Sookie bit out, "Could you try not insulting my boyfriend in front of me?"

Grinning, Eric countered, "Can you try being coy and seductive with me if I do? Fair's fair after all."

"You're impossible!"

"I'm determined … now if you'd please answer my question."

Setting her new book down on the swing along with her rented one, Sookie pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and began, "I met Bill a few months ago when he came into Merlotte's. He had just come to town the night prior, but he spent that night getting situated in his home. He was the first vampire I'd ever met, and I knew there was something different about him the second I saw him."

"Because his mind was silent?"

Smiling, Sookie nodded her head and answered, "Yes. I'd never met anyone whose mind I couldn't read. He was just so … quiet."

Thinking back, Sookie continued, "We had a brief conversation that night, but I was working so I couldn't talk to him as much as I wanted."

When Sookie hesitated, Eric pressed, "What happened after?"

"Every town has some bad seeds, and sadly that night Bill met two of ours. The Rattrays, people I have no problem labeling as pure white trash, sat down at Bill's table and struck up a conversation. They tried to play it off to him as though they wanted to hook up for the night, but I knew better. I heard their thoughts and tried to warn Bill."

"I take it he did not head your warning?"

"To be fair at that point he didn't know I was telepathic."

"Ah … please continue."

After taking a sip of her tea, Sookie carried on. "Well needless to say they got him pinned down in the parking lot with a silver chain and were draining him. I snuck up on them, used a chain on one, threatened the other with a knife, and pretty much scared them away."

Highly intrigued now, Eric said, "You truly astound me, Miss Stackhouse. Quite the heroine."

Shaking her head and lowering her feet back to the porch, Sookie replied, "Not really. The next night I was supposed to meet Bill after work. He was late and the Rattrays came back for revenge. They nearly beat me to death before Bill got there. He got rid of them and gave me his blood to heal me."

'_And there it is,_' Eric thought with satisfaction. He had finally found the root of Sookie's dedication to Bill Compton. One of the many mysteries pertaining to Sookie Stackhouse that he'd been determined to unravel. As he'd said, he'd known Bill for some time and he knew the poor excuse of a vampire was not worthy of such a fine woman like this delectable little telepath, and hadn't been able to figure out why Sookie would spurn his advances in favor of remaining loyal to the much younger vampire. Now he knew why he had failed to seduce the girl away from Compton so far. '_That idiot wasn't late. He saw an opportunity to bind a telepath to him and took it. Bill might actually be a bit smarter than I had originally believed, but he is a fool if he thinks he can keep Sookie from me. One way or another she will be mine._'

Making sure his expression was completely neutral, Eric announced, "How very gentlemanly of Mr. Compton. Rescuing a damsel in distress. Though I guess he was only repaying the favor. I can see why you would be so taken with him. He was your knight in shining armor that night."

"I'm not with Bill because he saved my life. I don't need a hero."

"What do you need?"

"More than you have to offer."

Eric was silent a moment. He held Sookie's unwavering gaze as he considered her closely before stepping away from the railing and moving towards her. His movements were slow, but not lethargic. No. His movements were predatory and stealthy. Each step a carefully executed advancement towards his prey. He was pleased to see Sookie's breath hitch as he crouched down in front of her. Never looking away, Eric asked softly, "And how do you know what I have to offer you, Sookie?"

Sookie couldn't think! He was too close! Way too close! Taking a deep breath, she whispered shakily, "Eric, I … uh … think you should go back over there … Please."

Eric didn't listen to her. Instead he reached forward to take one of her hands. She offered a little resistance at first, but inevitably let him retain possession of her appendage. Her eyes were wary, but he did not care. Slowly, with deliberate tenderness, Eric turned her hand over to cradle it in his much larger one and began to trace the patterns on her palm with a feather light caress.

"Really, Sookie, why will you not let me show you that I could be a better companion for you than Compton? Why are you so opposed to aligning yourself with me? I would be a powerful protector, and could care for you far better than Bill."

Sookie felt sure that her heart was going to beat its way right out of her chest any second. Her throat had gone dry, and her voice was hoarse as she stuttered, "Eric, I … I don't …."

Her words trailed off, and Sookie forced herself to take a deep breath before saying, "Eric, I'm not with Bill for the things he can do for me. I appreciate all the times he's protected me, but I don't need a protector. I need someone that will be there for me. I need someone that will share time with me simply to share time with me. I need someone that doesn't look at me and see all the ways I can help them with my gift, but instead sees me beyond my telepathy. Sees the things I've done for myself despite my telepathy holding me back all these years. I need someone that I won't have to guard myself against. Someone I can trust completely. I need someone that would be faithful to me. In short, I need someone who will put me first. That's not you."

Eric didn't look away from Sookie's gaze as he replied, "No. That's not. I have responsibilities and obligations that would keep me from always putting you first. I am a maker with a child I swore to guide and train on how to be a vampire that can stand the test of time. A child I swore to protect with my undead life as my maker protected me while I learned how to be what I am. I am a warrior for those I swear allegiance to. I am a businessman that many depend on for their livelihoods. I am a sheriff and owe protection and justice to those that live under my domain. I am Eric Northman, vampire, sheriff, enforcer, maker, and businessman … but I am also a man."

Pulling her towards him with his grip on her hand so that their faces were only inches apart, Eric growled, "I am a man that would make all of my considerable resources available to my woman. I am a man that few would dare to anger by attacking or harming my woman. I am a man that would answer the phone any time my woman called unless my business or other responsibilities absolutely prevented me from doing so, and I would damn sure call her back as soon as possible. I am a man that would share as much time as possible with the woman that captured my interest so much I wanted to claim her and keep her despite her being human. I am a man that sometimes has to lie and cheat to come out ahead, but never, _never_, have I broken my word when I've given it. I might not always be able to tell my woman the truth, especially if she is human and I am vampire, but she will have my vow that I will always do my best to protect and care for her. I am a man that protects and cares for my own as best I can in this crazy and dangerous world we live in."

Leaning forward to take in the scent of her hair as she trembled before him, Eric teased, "As for monogamy? As long as my woman was willing to share my bed every night I guess I could give it a shot."

Before Sookie could answer Eric kissed her lips softly, stood and stepped off the porch to head for the tree line he had originally emerged from. She was so startled by his hasty departure that she couldn't stop herself from calling out, "Where are you going?"

Eric stopped, turned around to face Sookie, and replied, "I got the answers I needed from you. I do believe I understand you better now, and as I said before, I have a meeting to make. Good night, Miss Stackhouse."

"But you said you had two questions for me, and you only asked me how Bill and I met. What was the second one?"

Eric smirked, let the silence stretch between them for a moment, and finally answered, "I wanted to know if there was hope, and I got my answer."

And then he was gone.

Sookie gasped in shock. "Oh my gosh!" She looked around wildly but couldn't see anything. Eric had been standing in her front yard one moment, and the next he was simply gone. He'd moved so fast she hadn't been able to see which direction he'd left in.

She scanned the surroundings for him again, but couldn't find any sign of which direction he'd gone in. Shaking her head at his antics she moved to collect her books and tea and headed into the house as she thought, '_Hope? Hope for what? What the hell was he talking about?_'

In the sky, Eric flew towards New Orleans for his meeting with the Queen and thought, '_There is hope yet. Sookie is only so determined to remain with Bill because of all the blood he has in her. He built their relationship on the foundation of his blood. That means all I have to do is get a bit of mine into her to break the hold the magic of Compton's blood has on her. I just need to figure out a way to get her to take my blood without forcing her. She can't be glamoured so if I force her she'll never forgive me. That leaves me only one option … trickery. Now, how do I trick my sassy little southern belle into drinking my blood?_'

**THE END!**


End file.
